Dragon Ball Fanon:Weekly Updates/2016
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE Simply add your story below the header of the current week to have it appear on the weekly update. At least a chapter of your story must have been added at the latest, a week before the current week to qualify. If the story has not been updated within a week of the last Weekly Updates posting, it will be not be posted with the rest of the legitimate entries. =2016= Week of January 3 Not a one! Week of January 10 Not a one! Week of January 17 Dragon Ball X0‎‎ by WaffleMinifigure The Phantom Pain by TeamUnitedNerds Week of January 24 (due to no update being posted the week before, all entrants from the week of January 17 are duplicated here) Dragon Ball X0‎‎ by WaffleMinifigure The Phantom Pain by TeamUnitedNerds After the Fall by KidVegeta Week of January 31 The Wars to Come by KidVegeta Week of February 7 Not a one! Week of February 14 Not a one! Week of February 21 Not a one! Week of February 28 Not a one! Week of March 6 Angels of Wrath by KidVegeta His Brother's Worth by KidVegeta Week of March 13 Not a one! Week of March 20 Not a one! Week of March 27 It's Not Really Alive by KidVegeta Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls by Destructivedisk and KidVegeta Treacherous Ambition by KidVegeta Week of April 3 Not a one! Week of April 10 Melait: Darkness Unleased by Creeperman129 Cold War by KidVegeta A Shadow on the Wind‎ by KidVegeta Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme (W.I.P) by OmniOtaku Week of April 17 I'm a Candy Man by KidVegeta The Return of Garlic Jr. by Creeperman129 Week of April 24 Not a one! Week of May 1 The Infiltrator by KidVegeta Asteroid Blues by KidVegeta Dignity by KidVegeta Week of May 8 Moriq Vohaeril by KidVegeta Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme (W.I.P) by OmniOtaku Week of May 15 A Taste of Horror by KidVegeta Week of May 22 Down the Well-Worn Road by KidVegeta Cool Cat by KidVegeta Lacking by WaffleMinifigure Bleed the Ghost by KidVegeta Week of May 29 Not a one! Week of June 5 Bloodchild by KidVegeta Melait by Creeperman129 Armageddon Winds by KidVegeta Starfall by KidVegeta Week of June 12 Crushing Blue by KidVegeta The Snow-Shadow Butcher by KidVegeta Week of June 19 Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme (W.I.P) by OmniOtaku Black Dawn by KidVegeta The Great Sushi-Eating Contest by KidVegeta Week of June 26 Dragon Ball Universe 1 By Mindcraft06 Week of July 3 Not a one! Week of July 10 Great Council of Faeri by KidVegeta The First Snowfall of Winter by KidVegeta Frost by KidVegeta The Maw of Chaos by KidVegeta Week of July 17 Not a one! Week of July 24 Not a one! Week of July 31 The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE! by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Week of August 7 An Evanescent Imperium by KidVegeta Week of August 14 Not a one! Week of August 21 The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Chasing Oblivion chapter 1 by KidVegeta Week of August 28 Not a one! Week of September 4 Fin by KidVegeta and Destructivedisk Week of September 11 Chasing Oblivion chapter 2 by KidVegeta Week of September 18 Blood and Duty by KidVegeta Week of September 25 The Return of Garlic Jr. Remastered by Creeperman129 Chasing Oblivion chapter 3 by KidVegeta Week of October 2 Not a one! Week of October 9 His Golden Grin by KidVegeta Not So Far by KidVegeta Week of October 16 Not a one! Week of October 23 Ice Age Coming by KidVegeta Week of October 30 Not Dead Yet by KidVegeta Week of November 6 Small by KidVegeta Shame by KidVegeta Rebirth by KidVegeta Untouchable by KidVegeta Week of November 13 The Goburin-hai Saga (AGT) by Fangirl4545 Chasing Oblivion chapter 4 by KidVegeta Week of November 20 Dragon Ball Elite by CoolDude1111 A Demon Tale: Running Gags and Memes: The Movie by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta The Bleeding Empire by KidVegeta Week of November 27 A Wise Emperor Does Not Forget by KidVegeta Creeperman129 Reviews by Creeperman129 Week of December 4 Not a one! Week of December 11 Superior by KidVegeta The Indigo Storm by KidVegeta Chasing Oblivion chapter 5 by KidVegeta Shadowplay by KidVegeta Week of December 18 He's a Baaad Man by KidVegeta There'll Be Nothing Left (or Nothing But Love, the Story of Miss Buu)‎‎ by TeamUnitedNerds Sandboys by KidVegeta Dragon Ball: Zenkai (Nikon23) by Nikon23 Pokopen Pokopen: The History of the Distoria by Creeperman129 This is a contest story by KidVegeta Week of December 25 Chasing Oblivion chapter 6 by KidVegeta Dragon Ball: Heart of a Warrior by Steelspur111 A Space Christmas Story by KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Fanon